Huis clos sanglant
by Fenris'J
Summary: Un jour, un sorcier s'infiltra dans un groupe d'étudiant de Poudlard qui étaient bons amis. Il ne montrait son vrai visage que quand tout le monde dormait … Et chaque nuit il dévorait un innocent.
1. Prologue

Huit clos sanglant

OoO

_Un jour, un loup s'infiltra dans un groupe de lapins qui étaient bons amis. Il ne montrait son vrai visage que quand tout le monde dormait … Et chaque nuit il dévorait un lapin._

Les lapins qui ignoraient lequel d'entre eux était le loup, tinrent conseil, et décidèrent d'exécuter les uns après les autres tous ceux qu'ils suspectaient d'être la bête sauvage.

S'ils tombaient juste, les lapins seraient sauvés. Mais s'ils se trompaient …

Ils finiraient tous par se faire dévorer !

C'est d'une folie inspirée de cette histoire que dont nous allons maintenant parler …

"Doubt"

OoO

PROLOGUE

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance il ne put constater que deux choses ; la première, il ne pouvait bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre son petit orteil, ou autre part de son corps, la deuxième, un mal de crâne lui broyait le cerveau sans ménagement. Il était simplement allongé sur le sol, les bras le long de son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et fut aveuglé par une lumière blanchâtre et chancelante qui venait du plafond. Il recouvrit aussitôt ses yeux de ses paupières, fines pellicules protectrices, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un lui plantait une multitude de petites aiguilles dans ses globes blancs. Il eut un léger relent gastrique dû à la douleur.

Il resta là, silencieux, sans bouger de longues minutes, de très longues minutes.

Petit à petit, il sentit son corps se réveiller. Il se sentait faible, très faible, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait dans le cou. Il voulut lever sa main, pour toucher cette partie de son corps devenue si sensible qui le lançait violemment, mais elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et retomba lourdement sur le sol après avoir légèrement bougé. Ce simple effort sembla avoir vidé le jeune Gryffondor des dernières traces d'énergie qui subsistaient dans son corps.

Il resta là, silencieux, sur le sol dur, froid et humide, impuissant.

- Tiens c'est étrange … Pensa Harry. Il y a quelques minutes j'étais dans le parc allongé sur l'herbe …

Ne pouvant toujours pas bouger, et devenu soudainement curieux, il se concentra sur les autres informations que ses rares sens encore en éveil pouvaient lui apporter. Il écouta attentivement les bruits qui l'entouraient. C'était calme, trop calme même. Pas de chant d'oiseaux, pas de brise même très légère. Aucun bruit de conversation aux alentours. Juste le bruit de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient, provocant un léger clapotis lorsqu'elle s'écrasait dans ce qui devait être une flaque. Il remarqua juste après un autre bruit, qu'il ne put immédiatement reconnaitre mais qui le réconfortait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de pouvoir mettre un mot sur ce son : une respiration. Il n'était donc pas seul. Ils étaient donc deux ? Peut-être trois, il n'en savait rien.

Il respira lentement se concentrant sur les informations que son nez pouvait lui apporter. Ça sentait le renfermé, le moisi. La pièce n'avait pas dû être nettoyée depuis longtemps.

Au prix d'un immense effort il réussit enfin à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Il papillonna quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Flou, tout était flou. Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez et se mit aussitôt à tâtonner autour de lui pour les retrouver. Sa main s'arrêta lorsqu'elle toucha une surface humide. Il caressa quelques secondes le liquide du bout des doigts puis apporta sa main jusqu'à son nez. Ses narines humèrent lentement l'odeur jusqu'à ce que son cerveau enregistre l'information et lui précise que ce n'était que de l'eau. Sa main repartit à la recherche de ses lunettes sur le sol froid. Il y avait régulièrement des tranchées très peu profondes se trouvant à égal distance les unes des autres. Du carrelage sans aucun doute, ajouta Harry pour lui-même. Un peu plus loin il sentit une surface dure qui remontait verticalement et conclut qu'il se trouvait à proximité d'un mur.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité à explorer le sol des doigts, il mit finalement la main sur ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. Tout était immédiatement plus clair. Il se redressa lentement et s'appuya sur le mur qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche. Il releva la tête pour voir où il se trouvait. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Il ferma les paupières et les rouvrit, répétant plusieurs fois le manège comme s'il espérait qu'il allait trouver devant lui un autre paysage.

- Putain, où est-ce que je suis ?

OoO

La pièce était, à première vue, circulaire, et plutôt grande avec un plafond haut. On pouvait apercevoir la charpente plus ou moins recouverte de mousse et de moisissures, parsemé ci et là de toiles d'araignée impressionament grandes. Le carrelage, était jonché de morceaux de bois et de pailles. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Seuls quelques trous dans la toiture laissaient filtrer la lumière, donnant à la pièce un aspect sordide ou était-ce la situation qui donnait à la pièce cet aspect ? Il y avait deux portes identiques qui se faisaient face. Harry se leva lentement, et longea le mur avec précaution pour se rapprocher d'une des deux portes. Il remarqua que cette dernière n'avait pas de poignée. Il tenta de l'ouvrir tantôt en poussant tantôt en tirant dessus, s'agrippant avec ses doigts aux anfractuosités, surement dû à l'usure, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et jeta un sort d'ouverture. En vain …

Déboussolé face à ses tentatives infructueuses, il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour se rassoir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les autres élèves présents. Ils n'étaient pas deux ou trois comme l'avait supposé Harry, mais quatre, qui étaient encore endormis. Enfin camarades était un bien grand mot, puisque dans le lot d'élèves il y avait deux Serpentards, et un Poufsouffle.  
Il était bien trop secoué pour pouvoir s'approcher d'eux, et avait trop peur que l'état des autres soit plus grave que le sien, bien plus grave. Il les fixa donc un à par un, quelques minutes. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Il ne comprenait rien, comment avait-il atterri ici avec ses autres étudiants ? Pourquoi ?

Plongé dans une sorte de méditation in-intentionnelle, il ne remarqua pas que la jeune fille qui se trouvait non loin de lui avait repris connaissance, et essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Ce sont ses gémissements de douleur qui tira le Gryffondor de ses pensées. Il se déplaça lentement vers elle et l'aida à se redresser et à prendre appui sur le mur. Elle semblait aussi perdue que lui ne sachant où poser son regard lorsque soudain elle prit conscience de la présence de la personne qui l'avait aidée.

- Potter ? Balbutia-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux ronds, surprise.  
- Bulstrode ? Ajouta Harry, amusé.

OoooO


	2. CHAPITRE N1 : PLAYER

_**Titre : Huis Clos Sanglants**_

_Auteur : Fenris'J._

Genre : Crime et Horror et pleins d'autres choses ^ ^

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Rating : M (Surtout pour la violence et l'aspect un peu glauque voire totalement sanglant)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : _Un jour, un loup s'infiltra dans un groupe de lapins qui étaient bons amis. Il ne montrait son vrai visage que quand tout le monde dormait … Et chaque nuit il dévorait un lapin. Les lapins qui ignoraient lequel d'entre eux était le loup, tinrent conseil, et décidèrent d'exécuter les uns après les autres tous ceux qu'ils suspectaient d'être la bête sauvage. S'ils tombaient juste, les lapins seraient sauvés. Mais s'ils se trompaient … Ils finiraient tous par se faire dévorer ! C'est d'une folie inspirée de cette histoire que __dont __nous allons maintenant parler … "Doubt" _

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

* * *

_** CHAPITRE N°1 : PLAYER **_

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? On est où là ?  
- Pas la moindre idée … Tu n'as rien ? Demanda Harry.  
- Non, ça va. J'ai juste très mal à la tête. Soupira la jeune Serpentarde. Je crois que je me suis cognée violement. Je vais surement avoir une bosse, rien de plus.

Harry sembla soulager en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Apparemment il était le seul à avoir mal autre part qu'à la tête. A cette pensée la douleur dans son cou se fit plus violente. Il porta sa main à sa blessure et grogna en sentant une plait ouverte. Peu profonde certe, mais bien présente. Du sang coulait lentement mais, la grande majorité de la blessure avait déjà commencé à coaguler formant ainsi un fine croute. Il remarqua le regarde légèrement paniqué de Millicent allant de son visage à sa blessure.

- Ça va aller, rien de grave. Soupira Harry, plus pour se rassurer lui que pour rassurer la Serpentarde.  
- Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil et nettoyer un peu.

Harry la regarda quelques secondes, une pointe de suspicion au fond de ses yeux verts. Millicent soupira et ajouta:

- Je suis une Serpentarde mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Laisse-moi regarder, je ne vais pas en profiter pour lancer un sort dès que tu auras le dos tourné.

C'est avec une pointe de réticence qu'Harry se retourna lentement dévoilant sa nuque meurtrie.

- C'est pas joli joli, mais ça va. J'espère juste qu'on pourra vite sortir d'ici pour que tu puisses te faire soigner par l'infermière avant que ça s'infecte.  
Elle sortie sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de nettoyage pour enlever le sang et les morceaux de paille qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de la plaie.

- Merci. Murmura Harry en s'adossant de nouveau au mur.  
Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et reporta son attention sur la pièce. Elle détailla avec plus de précision les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Soudain elle se leva, le visage tendu et inquiet. Elle chancela, prise de vertige dû à sa trop brusque tentative de ce mettre debout, reprit son équilibre en s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur, et se dirigea avec hâte vers son compagnon de dortoir.

- Draco, réveille-toi, chuchota la Serpentarde à l'oreille de son ami. Draco, s'il te plait réveille-toi.  
Quelques larmes de panique coulaient sur ses joues. Le dit Draco n'avait en effet pas bonne mine. Beaucoup plus blanc qu'à son habitude et une longue estafilade partant de sa tempe pour finir au creux de sa mâchoire.

- Réveille-toi merde !

Cette fois-ci elle avait crié de toutes ses forces faisant sursauter Harry par la même occasion. Le jeune blond sembla sortir de son sommeil.

- Putain Mili ne crie pas comme ça. J'ai un mal de crane carabiné.

Elle fut soudainement soulagée en voyant son ami se réveiller, et l'aida à se redresser puis à s'appuyer contre le mur à son tour.

Les cris de la jeune Serpentarde avaient également réveillés les autres protagonistes qui commençaient à bouger et à gémir. Harry se déplaça vers le Poufsouffle pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

- Harry ? Dit ce dernier encore sonné.

Il détailla Harry rapidement s'arrêtant sur la blessure dans son cou avant de reprendre.

- Tu as vraiment une sale gueule …  
- Pas autant que toi Justin. Répondit Harry en regardant son bras sur lequel se trouvait une longue coupure. Tu vas bien ?  
- Aussi bien que possible. Soupira Justin en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Je crois que je vais avoir une bosse.

Harry leva les yeux vers Millicent et Draco qui parlaient doucement. Le regard de Draco rencontra celui du Gryffondor, qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il détailla un peu plus le Serpentard comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré il se redressa aidant Justin à faire de même. Tout le monde commençait à se remettre sur pied et regardait avec étonnement autour d'eux sans comprendre.

- Quelqu'un sait où on se trouve ? Demanda Justin en regardant le plafond.  
- Aucune idée. Soupira Harry qui se trouvait toujours à côté de lui.  
- Surement dans un bâtiment abandonné, vu l'état de la charpente et du reste de la pièce. Ajouta froidement Draco.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Demanda Millicent excédée, encore assise dos au mur.  
- Aucune idée … Soupira de nouveau Harry.  
- Tu sais dire autre chose que "aucune idée" Harry ? Chuchota Justin à l'oreille d'Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ce qui soutira un léger sourire au Gryffondor.  
Malfoy se tendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il vit Justin chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry, et ce dernier sourire à la remarque. Il foudroya du regard les deux jeunes hommes puis se détendit lorsque Millicent posa une main douce sur son épaule.  
- Calme-toi Draco. Chuchota-t-elle suffisamment bas pour être entendue seulement de son ami. Ça ne sert à rien de faire une crise de jalousie maintenant.  
La dernière remarque de Miss Bulstrode lui valut un regard polaire de la part de Malfoy ce qui la fit sourire.  
Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques minutes, chacun essayant d'analyser la situation. Justin se déplaça soudainement vers une porte qui se trouvait à droite. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vain … La porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur la porte et lança un "Alohomora".

- Ça ne sert à rien. Dit Harry. J'ai déjà essayé, et elles doivent surement être fermées avec un sort.  
- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul Potter ? Lâcha Malfoy d'une voix mauvaise. C'est étonnant surtout que d'habitude c'est plutôt Granger qui est la tête pensante de votre pitoyable petit trio.

Harry fut surpris par l'attitude de Malfoy, et le regarda avec de grands yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre. Cet échange fut rapidement interrompu par un bruit venant de l'autre coté de la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers une porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Puis dans un grincement insupportable la porte s'entrouvrit. Tout le monde recula d'un pas sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry et Draco sortirent leurs baguettes et la pointèrent vers la porte.

OoO

Une main apparut sur l'embrasure de la porte, suivit d'une chevelure brune. Harry rangea immédiatement sa baguette et se précipita sur la porte ayant reconnu sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione ! Cria Harry en aidant son amie à se relever. Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il remarqua que Terry Boot se trouvait également derrière la porte. Il l'aida également à pénétrer dans la pièce refermant par reflexe la porte derrière eux.  
- Bah tient en parlant du loup … Soupira Draco en rangeant sa baguette, le visage impassible, mais les yeux brulant d'une haine mauvaise plantés vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Elle avait une sale mine. Du sang sec colorait une de ses mèches brune lui donnant des reflets rouge. Terry quand à lui semblait dans le même état. Une longue estafilade sillonnait sa cuisse gauche.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry vraiment inquiet, à Hermione.  
- Ça va Harry, j'ai juste très mal à la tête, et j'ai la main un peu écorchée. Lui dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Harry grimaça légèrement en voyant sur la main de son amie une coupure heureusement peu profonde.

- Hermione comment as-tu ouvert la porte ? Demanda Terry qui venait de s'adosser contre la porte close.  
- Euh je sais pas du tout … Tout était noir, je ne voyais vraiment rien. Je crois que je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui l'a ouverte il me semble. C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question.  
- J'ai rien fait non plus … J'ai tâtonné autour de moi espérant trouver ma baguette, ensuite j'ai touché une paroi verticale. J'ai cru que c'était un mur mais lorsque j'ai voulu m'y appuyer la porte s'est ouverte et je suis tombé en perdant mon équilibre.  
- Tu n'as vraiment rien fait pour ouvrir cette porte ? Demanda Justin  
- Non rien.

Draco s'était approché de la porte. Il la détailla avec attention la touchant du bout des doigts par endroits. Il se détourna de la porte pour s'approcher de la seconde porte, qu'il détailla de nouveau avec attention.

- Il y a des gravures sur les portes. Elles semblent identiques. Annonça Malfoy d'une voix neutre. Et la magie qui s'en dégage, ce n'est pas une magie courante … Surement de la magie noire.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Hermione. Mais comment Terry a pu l'ouvrir alors ? Il n'a pourtant pas lancé de sort.

Harry s'approcha à son tour de la porte. La source d'énergie que dégageait la porte lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la même magie que lorsqu'il s'était rendu avec le professeur Dumbledore dans la grotte de Tom Jedusor. Il déglutit à cette pensée.

- C'est en effet de la magie noire. Je crois qu'il faut faire un don pour que la porte s'ouvre. Dit Harry  
- Un don ? Demanda Justin incrédule.  
- Oui un don de sang. Continua Harry. Je pense que Terry a touché la porte avec la main qu'il avait due préalablement utilisée pour toucher la plaie qu'il à sur la cuisse. C'est donc avec son sang qu'il a déclenché le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. J'ai raison ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention du Serdaigle, qui acquiesça de la tête.  
- C'est facile à vérifier ça. Ajouta Draco.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il suivit du bout du doigt l'estafilade qui se trouvait sur le cou d'Harry pour le couvrir de sang puis étala le sang sur la porte qui s'entrouvrit légèrement.

- Ça va pas, tu es malade ou quoi ? Hurla Harry à Draco.  
- Bah quoi tu croyais que j'allais utiliser mon propre sang pour tester une de tes théories rocambolesque ? Réplica Malfoy d'une voix trainante.  
- Enfin je dois bien avouer que sur ce coup tu as vu juste. Ajouta-t-il en montrant de la main la porte entre-ouverte.

Il approcha son doigt vers le cou d'Harry pour le couvrir de nouveau de sang, lorsque ce dernier fit un pas en arrière.

- Tu imagines quoi là Malfoy ? Que je vais gentiment te laisser plonger ton doigt dans mon sang pour barbouiller toutes les portes que l'on va trouver pour les ouvrir ?  
- Exactement Potter. Je m'étonne de ta soudaine perspicacité qui semble durer plus longtemps qu'à ton habitude.

Harry fusilla du regard le blond avant de se retourner pour rejoindre son amie. Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent légèrement formant un sourire sadique sur son visage. Il jubilait intérieurement d'avoir pu se venger, de la proximité soudaine entre Harry et Terry, aussi rapidement. Il s'approcha de la seconde porte et avec un dégout certain il passa son doigt sur l'estafilade qui se trouvait sur sa joue. Il grimaça sous la douleur et regarda quelques secondes le sang au bout de son doigt avant de l'étaler sur la porte. Mais rien … Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il entendit un petit rire et se retourna dans cette direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Potter ?  
- Et bien ça m'étonne que la porte n'ait pas explosé sous ton regard plein de mépris et de haine. Répondit Harry entre deux rires.  
- En attendant la porte n'a pas bougé ce qui veut dire que ta théorie est à chier, Potter. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment vu qu'elle vient de toi.  
- Je pense que la théorie d'Harry est la bonne mais qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas complète. Dit Hermione. La porte doit surement avoir une sorte de mémoire.

Elle soupira face aux regards abasourdis des autres élèves et continua son explication. Je crois que la porte à une mémoire du sang qui la couvert en premier et ne répond qu'à ce fluide. Le mécanisme ne s'enclenche donc pas si le sang utilisé n'est pas le même. Et comme c'est mon sang qu'il a permis d'ouvrir la porte en premier, elle ne doit s'ouvrir qu'avec mon sang.

- Et bien il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier cette nouvelle théorie encore plus folle. Dit Malfoy, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, en tendant son doigt vers Terry.  
- Je peux le faire sans ton aide Malfoy, réplica le brun en se levant.

Il s'approcha et tendit une main tremblante vers la porte. Il inspira profondément comme pour se donner courage et étala un peu de son sang sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement horrible. Il se retourna un sourire triomphant sur le visage et regarda Draco une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et retourna près de sa collègue Serpentarde.

- Bien et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Justin.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui dans un bel ensemble, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

- Comment ça, on fait quoi ? Dit Terry perdu par la remarque du Poufsouffle.  
- Bah oui … On sait que l'on peut ouvrir les portes grâce à notre sang. Mais nous ne sommes que six, et Terry et Harry ont déjà utilisé leur sang pour ouvrir ses deux portes ce qui veut dire que l'on peut ouvrir que quatre portes.

En entendant cette remarque Harry fusilla des yeux Malfoy pour avoir ouvert une porte avec son sang, et ce, peut-être en vain. Il se massa les tempes quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir explorer les pièces qui sont de l'autre côté de ses deux portes et aviser par la suite.  
- Et si on trouve d'autres portes, comment savoir si ce sera celle qui nous permettra de sortir d'ici ? Renchérit Justin.  
- On ne peut pas le savoir … soupira Draco.

OoO

Tout le petit groupe resta silencieux quelques minutes. Ce fut Millicent qui brisa le silence.

- Avant de partir à la recherche d'une sortie il y a certaines choses que nous devons mettre au clair.

Les autres élèves la regardèrent attendant la suite sans oser parler.

- Personne ne sait où on se trouve, (enfin ce n'est pas sur … ajouta t-elle dans sa tête) mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment on a tous pu atterrir ici. Ça nous donnera peut- être quelques indices.  
- Tu te méfie de nous Bulstrode ? Demanda suspicieusement Terry  
- Elle a raison. Dit Hermione. Il se peut que ça ne nous avance en rien, mais on ne risque rien à dire ou on se trouvait et ce que l'on faisait juste avant de nous retrouver ici.  
- Et bien Granger, puisque tu as l'air tellement emballer par ce nouveau projet ne te gène pas et lance toi. Lança Draco d'une voie polaire.  
- Et surtout n'oublie aucun détaille. Ajouta Millicent. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait être utile.  
- Très bien … Je vais raconter à partir du repas de midi.

_Flashback_

_Hermione, Harry est Ron étaient en train de manger leurs desserts. Enfin Hermione et Harry avaient fini depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes et regardaient Ron s'empiffrer de gâteaux en tout genre avec une légère grimace de dégout, comme à leur habitude. Lorsque le glouton déclara la bouche encore plaine qu'il avait fini le petit groupe se leva de table et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans le grand hall lorsque Ron et Hermione constatèrent qu'Harry avait arrêté de les suivre et s'était planté au milieu du couloir._

_- Harry, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ron en regardant son meilleur ami inquiet._  
_- Si si tout va bien Ron, ne t'inquiète pas. Je … j'ai juste quelque chose à faire dans le parc. Je vous retrouve plus tard dans la salle commune._  
_- Ok, a plus alors. Répondit Ron_

_Harry s'éloigna vers les portes principales de l'école et disparut dans le parc._

_- On va dans la salle commune Mione ? Chuchota Ron, ses yeux s'illuminant de désir._  
_- Je dois passer à la bibliothèque pour retirer des livres pour un devoir d'arithmancie avant._  
_- Ok. Soupira Ron une pointe de déception dans la voie. Bah, on se retrouve dans la salle commune plus tard alors._  
_- Je ne serai pas longue._

_Elle fit un léger bisou sur la joue de son petit ami et s'éloigna à grands pas vers les escaliers. Elle longea les couloirs du premier étage pour prendre un raccourci qu'elle avait connu grâce à la carte des maraudeurs, et qui débouchait non loin de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité du passage secret elle entendit des voies s'élever avec violence un peu plus loin dans une salle de classe. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, poussée par sa curiosité, de la porte de la salle de classe d'où venaient les éclats de voix. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle constata avec étonnement que c'était deux hommes qui discutaient. Elle n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation mais avais immédiatement comprise qu'il s'agissait d'une rupture amoureuse. L'un des hommes suppliant l'autre de ne pas le laisser tomber. Elle aurait voulu savoir qui étaient ses deux hommes mais un groupe de deuxième année arriva dans sa direction en faisant beaucoup de bruit, ce qui mit fin à la conversation des deux hommes qui s'approchaient à grands pas vers la porte. Elle dut à contrecœur faire demi-tour et retourner vers le passage secret qui se trouvait derrière un tableau représentant un coin de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans le passage elle jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de la salle de classe et aperçut deux Poufsouffles. Le premier était de dos et elle ne put le reconnaitre, mais elle avait reconnu Ernie Macmillan qui traversait le couloir en courant des larmes coulant sur son visage._

_Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'engouffrait dans la grande bibliothèque en adressant un léger hochement de tête à la bibliothécaire. Lorsqu'elle parcourait les rangées de livre elle avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un l'observait ou la suivait. Elle redoubla le pas pour arriver dans un recoin désert et s'engouffra dans un couloir de livre. Elle s'adossa quelques minutes contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et rejeter d'une pensée l'impression étrange d'être suivie, puis se mit à chercher le livre dont elle avait besoin._

- Après plus rien. C'est le trou noir. Lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais juste derrière cette porte.  
Les autre sorciers assimilaient les quelques informations que venait de leur donner Hermione en silence.

- Donc Harry tu étais dans le parc ? Demanda Millicent  
- Qu'elle est donc cette chose urgente que tu avais à faire dans le parc ?

Harry frissonna à cette question. Il lança un regard à Draco avant de répondre.

- Et bien je suppose que je peux commencer mon récit au moment où je passe les portes de l'école, et vous épargner ma vision du repas.

Tous hochèrent la tête attendant qu'Harry commence son récit.

_Flashback_

_Harry venait juste de passer les portes de l'école et marchait rapidement dans l'herbe. Il longea l'école sur plusieurs mètres avant de couper dans le parc en direction de la forêt interdite. Il était plongé dans ses pensés et marchait rapidement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient de la cheminée de la cabane du garde chasse qu'il ralentit le pas. Il toqua trois coups à la porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre Hagrid avec un tablier à fleur bleu et rose, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme._

_- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ?_  
_- Bonjour Hagrid. Non je suis venu seul aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de te parler …_  
_- Entre, entre ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_  
_- Non merci ça ira._

_Harry prit place sur un des tabourets qui entouraient la table ronde au centre de la petite maison._

_- Tu as une petite mine, quelque chose ne vas pas ?_  
_- En faite je …_  
_- Oui ?_  
_- Au début mes parents ne s'aimaient pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ?_

_Hagrid fut légèrement décontenancé par la question de son étudiant préféré. Il caressa sa barbe avant de répondre._

_- En effet, on pourrait même dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Ne me dit pas que tu as fait la bêtise de tomber dans une histoire d'amour sans espoir Harry !_

_Harry baissa la tête, légèrement honteux. Hagrid soupira._

_-Tu sais Harry, même si au début il n'y a pas d'espoir, si deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre je suppose que l'issu sera toujours positive. Même si tu penses qu'aujourd'hui la personne pour qui ton cœur bat ne fait pas attention à toi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne te voit pas où qu'elle ne le fera pas un jour._  
_- Merci Hagrid. Je pense que je ferai mieux de retourner voir Ron et Hermione._

_Il salua le garde chasse puis sortit de la maison. Il marchait d'un pas rapide vers le château._

- Et après, comme Hermione c'est le trou noir.  
- Tu nous as lâchés, Ron et moi pour parler à Hagrid d'une histoire de cœur ? Demanda Hermione incrédule.

Harry baissa la tête rougissant de la niaiserie de son propre discourt.

- Et quand tu étais dans le parc tu n'avais pas l'impression d'être suivi ? Demanda Millicent.  
- Pas vraiment, mais j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux choses qui m'entouraient.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau dans la salle.

- A qui le tour ? Lança en rigolant Justin  
- Bah pourquoi pas à toi Finch-Flechley ? Cracha Malfoy pour faire cesser son petit rire.

Justin se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux quelques secondes. Il releva les yeux lentement qu'il posa timidement sur le petit groupe.

_Flashback_

_Justin se trouvait dans son lit à baldaquin, un livre ouvert posé à l'envers sur son ventre, le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait pas faim, ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il se trouvait dans cet état, plus ou moins, végétatif. La vie lui semblait terne, triste, sans intérêt, sans Lui. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui. Alors il restait là dans son lit à contempler le plafond, puis aller en cours pour finalement revenir ici. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais il ne remarqua rien, trop enfermé dans sa méditation. Il ne remarqua pas non plus lorsque son amie Hannah prit place à côté de lui sur son lit._

_- Justin ? Avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille de son ami en se blottissant contre lui._  
_- Mmmmmmhhh …_  
_- Tu penses encore à lui ?_

_Il soupira baissant les yeux vers son amie._

_- On ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation j'espère !_  
_- Non, non … Je t'ai juste apporté à manger. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne manges presque plus et ça m'inquiète._  
_- Je vais bien Hannah._  
_- Je voie ça, oui ! Dit-t-elle ironiquement._

_Il soupira de nouveau._

_- Bon je te laisse te morfondre tranquillement dans ton lit. Je suis dans la salle commune si tu veux parler._

_Elle se leva habilement, et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut partie Justin attrapa le petit paquet entouré d'une serviette qui contenait plusieurs parts de tourte encore chaude. Il sourit en pensant qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas d'avoir une amie aussi attentionnée et commença à manger sa tourte, non pas par faim mais pour éviter de penser à Lui quelques minutes. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau._

_- Tu as oublié quelque chose Hannah ? Demanda Justin en se retournant._

- Et là, comme les deux autres c'est le trou noir. Je ne me souviens de rien. Puis je me suis réveillé à cause des cris de Millicent.  
- Tu ne te souviens pas de la personne qui est rentrée dans ton dortoir ? Demanda Millicent  
- Non … Je ne sais vraiment pas qui ça pouvait être, mais c'est surement la personne qui nous a tous enfermés ici.  
- On peut supposer que c'est un Poufsouffle alors, vu qu'il a attaqué dans les dortoirs de Justin. Ajouta la jeune Serpentarde.  
- Ou alors c'est seulement une personne qui a pu se procurer le mot de passe du dortoir … renchéri Hermione.  
Millicent regarda Terry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier détourna son regard pour le poser sur Draco qui l'ignora royalement. Il ricana silencieusement.

- Je suppose que c'est mon tour.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse des autres et commença à raconter.

_Flashback_

_Terry venait juste de finir son repas et avait quitté la table des Serdaigles précipitamment. Il regarda sa montre et jura en se rendant compte qu'il serait surement en retard. Il quitta la grande salle et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il dépassa Harry, Hermione et Ron qui parlaient dans le grand hall. Il monta quatre par quatre les marches pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte de sa salle commune répondit rapidement à la devinette du "truc pour toquer à la porte" et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre sans même prêter attention aux autres élèves présents. Une fois devant sa malle il attrapa rapidement ses affaires de quidditch et se rendit en courant sur le terrain. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti de l'école il regarda de nouveau sa montre et grimaça._

_- Je vais me faire tuer … J'aurai pas du trainer autant pendant le repas._

_Il courut de plus belle dans le parc, évitant de peu de s'étaler de tout son long en trébuchant sur une branche et s'engouffra dans les vestiaires qui se trouvaient sous les gradins du stade._

_- Encore en retard Boot. Dit le capitaine de son équipe en souriant. A croire que tu ne veux pas vraiment faire parti de l'équipe._  
_- Désolé, j'ai du repasser dans la salle commune pour récupérer mes affaires._  
_- Au moins tu n'auras pas besoin de faire d'échauffement. Ajouta son capitaine, lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Il se changea rapidement et s'installa à côté de ses coéquipiers. Il écouta d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive le discours du capitaine, puis ils se rendirent tous ensemble sur le terrain pour enfin monter sur leurs balais._

_Une fois l'entrainement achevé il retourna dans les vestiaires. Il n'aimait pas vraiment prendre sa douche en même temps que les autres joueurs et attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se déshabiller et entrer dans les douches. Il alluma l'eau la réglant de façon à ce qu'elle soit très chaude. L'eau dégoulinant sur son corps endolori, après l'entrainement, lui faisait le plus grand bien et lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être incroyable. Il resta ainsi longuement sous l'eau. Soudainement il entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir. Etrange … Il n'y a personne qui revient ici après les entrainements, d'habitude, pensa Terry. Il coupa l'eau, et poussa un soupir plein de regret lorsque son corps fut brutalement assaillit par la température plutôt fraiche qui régnait dans les vestiaires._

_- Il y a quelqu'un ? Dit Terry en entourant une serviette autour de sa taille._  
_Pas de réponse … La personne qui avait coupé court à sa séance de bien-être allait amèrement le regretter. Il sortit des douches en faisant attention à ne pas glisser et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers ses affaires, elles avaient disparu._  
_- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle comme blague. Lança Terry dans le vestiaire apparemment vide._

_Pourtant il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et il était sur qu'elle avait été fermée après l'intrusion de la nuisance qui voulait lui faire une blague, de très mauvais goût selon lui. Il entendit un bruit juste derrière lui et se retourna précipitamment._

- Et bien sûr après ça ...  
- Le trou noir. Le coupa Harry en soupirant.  
- Exactement. Apparemment on a tous été attaqué par derrière et personne n'a vu l'assaillant.

Millicent regarda son ami et l'encouragea d'un regard doux de raconter à son tour les événements ayant précédés son arrivé ici. Il souleva un sourcil avant de dire.

- Après toi ma chère Milli. Les femmes d'abord.  
- Quelque soit les circonstances tu n'oublis jamais les bonnes manières mon cher ami. Répondit Millicent avec un sourire amusé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réfléchir et ainsi raconter avec le plus d'exactitude possible son récit.

_Flashback_

_Millicent avait quitté plus tôt le repas de midi excédée par le discourt et l'attitude de la belle et charmante Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait donc lancé un regard noir à la Serpentarde avant de se lever de table et de retourner dans son dortoir. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre en fulminant de rage, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit timidement pour laisser apparaitre le sujet de sa rage. Millicent la toisa de haut en bas avec un regard plein de mépris._

_- Milli je …_  
_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! L'avait coupé Millicent folle de rage. Pour toi c'est Bulstrode. Mon prénom est réservé aux personnes que je supporte et mon surnom seulement à mes amis._

_Pansy avait baissé la tête les yeux remplis de larme._

_- Ne commence pas à pleurer ! Tu me fais pitié, vraiment tu es ridicule. Regarde-toi ! Non mais regarde-toi ! Enfin non ne te regarde pas. Si j'étais toi j'éviterai de me regarder sinon je me sentirai obligée de me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie._

_Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles avant de bousculer l'autre Serpentarde en pleure et de partir encore plus furieuse de la salle commune, se laissant aller là ou ses pas la menait. Plus elle marchait et plus elle se rendait compte que ce qu'elle avait dit était horrible. C'était vraiment très rare qu'elle perde le contrôle d'elle-même, et encore plus rare qu'elle insulte les autres même si elle les méprisait profondément. Elle bouscula un élève qui marchait à contre sens. Elle allait lui balancer en pleine face ses quatre vérités à ce con qui osait la déranger dans sa méditation lorsqu'elle remarqua que Ernie, car c'était Ernie, pleuré, et préféra continuer son chemin sans rien dire. Avoir vue le Poufsouffle avait au moins réussi à faire tomber la rage de la jeune fille qui marchait maintenant en songeant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Macmillan se mette à pleurer. Surement un mec pensa Millicent._  
_Il lui arrive que des merdes en amour ses temps-ci ... il se fait toujours jeter par ses copains et finit par pleurer. C'est vraiment un comportement de Poufsouffle ça … Il pourrait au moins se comporter comme un vrai mec même s'il est gay. Non mais c'est complètement con ce que je viens de penser … le fait qu'il soit gay ne change rien au fait que c'est un vrai mec …_

_Elle fut de nouveau bousculé mais cette fois-ci plus brutalement et fut projeté par terre._

- Et là, le trou noir ? Ironisa Draco.

Millicent et tous les autres le fusillèrent du regard.

- Oui, enfin non … Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de ses chaussures. Elles étaient noires, de sport, plutôt banales à vrai dire. Et elles étaient recouvertes de terre.  
- Plutôt normal sachant que Harry et Terry ont tous les deux ont été attaqués en dehors de l'école. Dit Hermione pensive.  
- Moi aussi j'ai les chaussures pleines de terre et ça ne veut pas dire que je vous ai tous entrainé ici. Réplica Draco agacé par la situation qui devenait, selon lui, de plus en plus pathétique.  
- Non certes, enfin quoi que … Ajouta Justin.

Draco s'était levé et s'approcha de Justin à grand pas. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva pour le plaquer contre le mur. Justin regardait le blond, abasourdi, tétanisé.

- Répète un peu pour voir, tapette. Murmura d'une voix glaciale le Serpentard à l'oreille du Poufsouffle.  
- Draco arrête ! Hurla Millicent en essayant d'éloigner son ami d'un Justin terrorisé. On est tous à bout, ça ne sert à rien de prendre à mal tout ce que l'on peut dire.

Draco lâcha Justin qui s'écroula au sol. Il massa sa main lentement en tuant Justin d'un regard. Il s'éloigna du Poufsouffle qui lui donnait la gerbe, et s'appuya sur le mur.

- A toi Draco. Dit Millicent à son ami  
- Quoi à moi ?  
- Raconte ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Il ricana quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à vos pitreries ?  
- Draco …  
- De plus rien ne prouve que ce que vous avez dit soit vrai. Vous avez très bien pu tous mentir. En disant cette dernière phrase il avait regardé Harry qui avait immédiatement baissé la tête.  
- Draco !  
- Ok ok c'est bon ne t'énerve pas Milli. Je ne voudrai pas subir le même sort que la pauvre Pansy. Dit Draco avec une moue dégoutée lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de Parkinson.

Millicent le fusilla du regard, mais ne préféra pas poursuivre sur cette voie la conversation.

- Je venais de sortir de la grande salle pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Et là dans les couloirs je me suis fait attaquer. Et bien sûr … surprise ! Le trou noir !  
Harry s'était levé d'un bon furieux et s'était approché de Draco, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait avec une pointe de peur dans les yeux. Il s'attendait à se prendre un coup du Gryffondor mais il n'arriva jamais. Harry lui jeta un regard plein de mépris et se retourna. Draco soupira se détendant imperceptiblement et c'est là qu'il arriva. Non pas de Harry, non car il l'aurait vu venir. Il recula sous le choc de l'impacte se tenant la mâchoire d'une main et de l'autre s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Hermione, putain qu'est-ce qui te pends ?  
- Désolé Harry mais depuis la troisième année ça me démangeait. J'attendais juste de trouver la bonne occasion.

Elle retourna s'assoir à côté de Justin qui la regardait avec des yeux pleins de respect.

- Tu l'as bien mérité Draco. Dit Millicent avec un grand sourire.  
- Bien maintenant que Granger ait pu se défouler sur moi et venger son nouveau meilleur ami Justin on pourrait peut-être aller explorer les autres salles.

Personne ne releva la remarque de Draco sur Hermione et Justin. Les rares personnes qui étaient assises se levèrent.

- On reste ensemble ou on se sépare en deux groupes ?  
- Je ne veux pas de Malfoy avec moi. Dit Justin en regardant le blond avec crainte.  
- Moi non plus. Ajouta Hermione.  
- Très bien je vais aller avec lui. Soupira Harry.

Alors que Terry, Millicent, Justin et Hermione se regroupaient d'un coté de la pièce et qu'Harry traversait la pièce pour rejoindre Draco, il trébucha au centre, sur un bout de bois, déblayant par la même occasion ce qui semblait être une grille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant. Une sorte de puits ?

Le petit groupe s'était regroupé autour de la grille et regardaient à l'intérieur.

- Je ne vois rien … soupira Harry  
- En tout cas, ça pue, vraiment … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a au fond mais ça doit pas être très frais. Ajouta Justin.

Draco attrapa sa baguette, la pointa vers le fond, et lança un "lumos". Une petite boule de lumière pure quitta sa baguette pour s'enfoncer dans le trou finalement pas très profond.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
- Au mon Dieu ! S'étrangla Hermione.

Justin eut juste le temps de se retourner pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait gardé du repas de midi.

- C'est, c'est … c'est … bégaya Millicent prise elle aussi d'un haut le cœur.  
- Ernie … termina Harry.

OoO

Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas chancelant. Terry se précipita sur Justin pour le soutenir et éviter qu'il s'effondre à bout de force dans ses déjections buccales. Il essuya le front suant du Poufsouffle et l'aida à s'assoir contre un mur. Hermione s'était glissé dans les bras d'Harry qui respirait avec de plus en plus de mal les yeux toujours fixés sur la grille redevenue sombre. Draco avait soudainement blanchi et tremblait en reculant pour s'éloigner le plus possible du centre de la salle. Millicent quand à elle avait également vomi contre un mur et reprenait son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Pitié dite-moi que je rêve ! Que tout ça n'est qu'un putain de cauchemar ! s'étrangla Draco la voie tremblante.

Personne ne répondit encore sous le choc.

- C'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être Ernie qui se trouve dans ce trou. Ça doit être un rat ou je ne sais pas trop quel autre animal … La voix de Draco avait faibli pour finalement s'éteindre.  
- Tu l'as vu comme nous Draco... Dit Millicent qui avait toujours des relents gastriques sans pour autant pouvoir vomir plus.  
- Putain non ! C'est juste un cauchemar !  
- Oui … c'est un cauchemar, mais c'est pas un rêve. On est bel et bien réveillé. Dit Harry en resserrant l'étreinte sur la taille de sa meilleure amie.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bordel ? On va tous crever ici c'est ça ? Dit Terry terrorisé.

Il n'eut pour réponse à cette question qu'un long silence.

- Quelqu'un a vu comment Ernie est mort ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry.

- On s'en fout putain Harry ! Réplica Draco.  
- Non … Dit Harry en secouant la tête. On s'ne fout pas. Si on doit tous mourir ici alors je voudrai au moins savoir pourquoi. Et Ernie peut peut-être nous renseigner sur ça.  
- Ah oui et comment ?  
- Je sais pas … La personne qui a fait ça est peut-être un psychopathe.  
- Ça ce n'est même pas une supposition ! Il n'y a qu'un psychopathe pour faire ça.  
- Non je veux dire qu'il a peut-être laissé à coté ou sur Ernie une marque, un signe ou n'importe quoi qui peut nous renseigner, comme Voldemort avait l'habitude de le faire.

Personne ne répondit, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Harry desserra son étreinte sur Hermione petit à petit pour finalement se détacher d'elle. Elle recula lentement lorsqu'elle vit Harry sortir sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et s'approcher de la grille. Terry s'approcha également de la grille et entoura de son bras les épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier le regarda quelques secondes.

- Je veux autant que toi savoir pourquoi il est mort et sortir au plus vite de cet enfer. Murmura Terry en baissant ses yeux sur la grille.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la grille et lança un "lumos" pour éclairer le corps du Poufsouffle. La lumière descendit lentement et se mit à tourner lentement autour du corps inerte du jeune homme. Harry cacha sa bouche et son nez avec sa manche pour ne pas sentir les odeurs qui se dégageaient du trou. Terry quant à lui détourna le regard agrippant l'épaule du Gryffondor plus fortement.

Ernie était étendu au fond du puits sur le dos. Des pieux, qui étaient plantés verticalement dans le fond du puits, traversaient son corps sans vêtement. Il fit cesser le sort d'un coup de baguette et s'éloigna avec Terry de la grille.

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione  
- Alors rien. Je n'ai rien vu et s'était trop insoutenable pour que je puisse regarder avec plus d'attention.  
- Pourquoi Ernie ? Balbutia Justin qui était toujours dans une sorte de transe se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Personne ne répondit à cette question.

- Je comprends toujours pas comment on a pu être transporté ici, et pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un veut tous nous tuer ? Dit lentement Terry qui succombait lui aussi au trop plein de tristesse. Tout est fermé avec ce putain de mécanisme de magie noire. Et comme les portes ne répondent qu'à un seul sang …

Tout le monde se tourna vers Terry, même Justin sortant de sa transe.

- Et si … Dit Harry

Chaque personne dans la pièce se détailla rapidement, reculant pour s'éloigner le plus possible les uns des autres.

Et si … le tueur était parmi nous ? Pensèrent tous en même temps les jeunes sorciers.

_Tous sauf un, qui jubilait intérieurement. Les choses prenaient enfin une tournure intéressante._

OoooO


	3. CHAPITRE N2 : GAME START

_**Titre : Huis Clos Sanglants**_

_Auteur : Fenris'J._

Genre : Crime et Horror et pleins d'autres choses ^ ^

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Rating : M (Surtout pour la violence et l'aspect un peu glauque voire totalement sanglant)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : _Un jour, un loup s'infiltra dans un groupe de lapins qui étaient bons amis. Il ne montrait son vrai visage que quand tout le monde dormait … Et chaque nuit il dévorait un lapin. Les lapins qui ignoraient lequel d'entre eux était le loup, tinrent conseil, et décidèrent d'exécuter les uns après les autres tous ceux qu'ils suspectaient d'être la bête sauvage. S'ils tombaient juste, les lapins seraient sauvés. Mais s'ils se trompaient … Ils finiraient tous par se faire dévorer ! C'est d'une folie inspirée de cette histoire que __dont __nous allons maintenant parler … "Doubt" _

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

_** CHAPITRE N°2 : GAME START **_

Un long silence s'était à nouveau installé dans la pièce. Ce fut Terry qui le brisa le premier.

- Il est fort probable que le meurtrier soit parmi nous. Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais pertinemment que vous en êtes arrivés à la même conclusion que moi.

- En effet. Soupira Hermione. Il serait donc plus prudent de ne jamais se déplacer seul. Des groupes de trois serait le mieux, pour notre sécurité. Comme ça si le tueur est dans un groupe il y a toujours deux personnes qui peuvent lui faire face.

Elle regarda Harry qui se trouvait non loin de Draco. Ayant comprit ou voulait en venir ça meilleure amie il s'empressa de répondre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Ça va aller.

- Mais Harry …

- Je t'ai dit que ça ira. Si Malfoy est l'assassin il n'a aucun intérêt à m'attaquer, du moins tant que je ne baisse pas ma garde. Il sait pertinemment que même si c'est un sorcier redoutable, il est bien moins puissant que moi et n'aura aucune chance dans une confrontation.

Personne ne répondit à cette tirade. Draco sentit la colère monter en lui, prête à exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

- Et moi, tout le monde s'en moque c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malfoy ? Soupira Harry.

- Et si c'est toi le tueur Potter, hein ? Après tout tu as tué Vous-savez-qui, tu as peut-être pris goût au crime et tu as décidé de passer tes pulsions sur de pauvres élèves.

- Arrête tes bêtises … Tu es lamentable.

Draco regarda tour à tour les autres personnes présentes.

- Donc le petit bourge que je suis peut bien crever tout le monde s'en moque ? Pourquoi aider une personne cynique et imbue d'elle-même c'est ça ?

Harry baissa les yeux, exaspéré par le comportement du serpentard.

- Très bien … Qui veux se joindre à nous pour explorer ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte ? Demanda Harry en désignant la porte se trouvant derrière lui.

Terry leva les yeux au plafond regardant attentivement une poutre pleine de toiles d'araignée, Hermione toussota en se retournant vers le mur, Millicent et Justin baissèrent les yeux au sol pour admirer le carrelage et les bouts de paille.

- Ok ! Je vois … Je vais passer en premier pour te servir de bouclier vivant ou te permettre de m'attaquer plus facilement par derrière !

- Allé, bouge ton joli petit cul et en silence s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre geindre tout le temps où on sera que tout les deux.

Malfoy outré par le discours du Gryffondor le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne peux pas passer à travers la porte Potter ! Cracha-t-il.

Harry contourna le serpentard puis étala un peu de son sang sur la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement. Le blond sortit sa baguette et passa la porte après avoir lancé un sort de lumière pour éclairer le couloir. Harry allait franchir à son tour la porte lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses collègues.

- Ne fermez pas les portes. S'il arrive quelque chose et que les portes sont fermés on ne pourra pas se rejoindre. Une fois votre partie explorée on se retrouve dans cette pièce.

Il franchit la porte mais se retourna de nouveau.

- Une dernière chose. Restez sur vos gardes. Bonne chance.

OoO

Harry éclaira à son tour le couloir avec sa baguette. Il rattrapa en quelques enjambées la distance qui le séparait du blond et cala son rythme de marche sur le sien. Draco éclairait le couloir tandis que Harry faisait en sorte qu'ils voient où ils marchaient. Le couloir était très étroit, de telle sorte que deux personnes ne pouvaient pas avancer côte à côte. Tout était sombre, trop sombre. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, seul les bruits de pas raisonnaient dans le couloir. Soudainement Draco s'arrêta. Harry qui n'avait rien vu venir se cogna contre le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy ? Demanda Harry en reculant d'un pas.

- Il y a un escalier juste devant moi.

- Et alors ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour monter les marches ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Puis il se retourna vers le Gryffondor qui sembla surpris par ce comportement. Draco attrapa Harry et le plaqua contre le mur. Il se positionna contre le jeune homme l'attrapant pas les hanches pour être plus confortablement installé.

- A quoi tu joues Draco ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne joue pas. Répondit le blond en déposant un baiser dans la nuque du brun. Depuis que je me suis réveillé dans cette maudite pièce je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser. Renchérit-il en passant une main sous la chemise d'Harry.

- Arrête Draco, je n'ai pas envie de batifoler avec toi. De plus je t'ai posé une question !

- Tu ne disais pas sa lorsque nous étions dans le parc tous les deux avant de se faire agresser par un malade. Chuchota Draco en mordillant la clavicule d'Harry.

Harry se débâtit puis repoussa le blond reprenant son souffle. Frustré par ce refus le Serpentard se détacha et monta sur une marche pour surplomber le brun.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question Potter !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- "Ne t'inquiète pas Mione tout va bien se passer. Je suis biieeeeennnnn plus fort que lui" imita Draco en exagérant tous les mots.

- Oh tu peux parler toi ! "Je suis un petit bourge sans défense ! aidez-moi s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas dans les griffes de Potter." Ironisa à son tour Harry.

- Et ton mensonge était vraiment pitoyable … Il aurait pu être plausible si tu n'avais pas sorti des répliques aussi niaises.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment pour ne pas dire que j'étais avec toi dans le parc.

- Et puis c'est quoi ce comportement que tu as avec Flinch ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Quel genre de comportement j'ai avec Justin ?

- Oh ! Vos petites messes basses, vos petits sourires et vos petites attentions.

- Tu es jaloux Draco ?

- Quoi ? Moi jaloux ? Et d'un Poufsouffle en plus ? Tu rigoles j'espère !

- Pourtant ton comportement démontre le contraire.

- Laisse tomber Potter …

Draco se retourna bouillonnant de colère puis commença à monter les marches. Harry le suivit en silence, ses yeux s'attardant sur la chute de rein du serpentard.

- Il y a une chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas menti. Dit soudainement Harry.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Demanda Draco continuant son ascension.

- Tu as vraiment un joli petit cul.

Harry ne vit pas le sourire de Draco se former sur son visage.

OoO

_Au même moment :_

Hermione et Millicent n'avaient pas quitté la porte, que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs avaient franchie quelques secondes plus tôt. Elles songèrent toutes les deux qu'elles n'auraient pas dû les laisser partir explorer cette partie de leur prison à deux. Millicent n'avait pas vraiment peur pour Draco que Harry soit le tueur. C'était tout simplement impensable … Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'ils étaient en couple. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un couple. Harry avait eu des centaines d'occasions de le tuer s'il avait voulu …

Terry soupira bruyamment, tirant les deux jeunes sorcières de leur contemplation. Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers la source du bruit.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à rester planté ici. Dit Terry agacé.

- On pourrait peut-être y aller. Rajouta-t-il impatient s'appuyant sur la porte grande ouverte.

- C'est bon Terry on va y aller.

- Il faut trouver un moyen pour laisser la porte ouverte, juste au cas où, comme l'a remarqué Harry.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour ça Millicent.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la porte. Terry recula d'un pas inquiet par ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire. Soudain un jet de lumière rosé sortit de sa baguette et une sorte de voile de la même couleur recouvra l'intégralité de la surface de la porte avant de s'estomper et de disparaitre totalement. Elle prit la parole immédiatement pour répondre aux questions avant qu'elles ne soient posées.

- C'est un sort de blocage d'objet que j'ai appris en cours de sortilège avancé. Comme je suis la seule personne présente ici à assister à ce cours, personne ne connait le contre-sort. La porte ne bougera donc plus.

Millicent acquiesça de la tête impressionnée par les capacités de la Gryffondor.

- On peut y aller maintenant. Ajouta Hermione à l'adresse de Terry.

Terry franchit la porte le premier suivit de Millicent et de Terry. Hermione ferma la marche. Ils lancèrent tous un sort de lumière pour éclairer la nouvelle salle. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Haute de plafond et étonnement propre. Sur leur droite se trouvait un escalier qui descendait dans le noir. Justin avança jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un balcon. Il se pencha et éclaira l'étage en dessous.

- Il y a un couloir en face à l'étage en dessous. Sinon je ne vois rien de spécial.

- Dans ce cas allons voir ce couloir de plus près. Proposa Hermione.

Terry s'approcha de Justin rapidement. Il fit semblant de s'accouder à la balustrade lui aussi pour ne pas alerter les deux filles.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi Flinch. Ton histoire est beaucoup trop bancale. Te faire attaquer dans ton dortoir alors qu'à cette heure-ci il fourmille toujours de Poufsouffle à ce qu'on raconte, c'est un peu trop gros. Je t'ai à l'œil. Murmura-t-il suffisamment bas pour que seul le concerné l'entende.

Justin devint blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

- Vous faites quoi les garçons ? Demanda Hermione qui attendait en haut des escaliers.

- On arrive. Répondit Terry souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à descendre les marches, baguette à la main en cas de danger. Les deux garçons les rattrapèrent rapidement. Arrivés en bas ils recommencèrent à éclairer tous les recoins. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de hall. Devant eux, se trouvait le couloir dont avait parlé Justin plus tôt.

- Il y a un autre couloir de ce côté. Je ne l'avais pas vu car il se trouve juste sous le balcon. On commence où?

- On va commencer par celui qui se trouve en face de nous. Trancha Terry. Et tu passes devant.

Terry poussa légèrement Justin vers le couloir du bout de sa baguette. Hermione et Millicent regardèrent Terry étonnées. Les quatre sorciers progressèrent donc dans le couloir qui s'avéra être plutôt court.

- C'est un cul de sac. Annonça Justin en se retournant.

- Il y a donc deux portes ici. Toutes les deux sur le mur de gauche.

- Allons voir de l'autre côté.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, traversèrent le hall et s'approchèrent de l'autre couloir. Ils remarquèrent que ce n'était en faite qu'un simple enfoncement dans le mur avec une porte. Hermione s'approcha rapidement avec un grand sourire. Elle plaqua l'oreille contre la porte, puis poussa un petit cri de victoire, ce qui fit sursauter les trois spectateurs. Elle étala un peu de son sang sur la porte, l'ouvrit et se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Hermione merde, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour n'ouvrir aucune porte avant d'avoir le rapport d'Harry et Malfoy. Cria Terry en pénétrant dans la nouvelle salle.

Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant où ils avaient atterri.

- Des … Des, des toilettes ? C'est une blague Hermione ? Demanda Terry ahuri.

- J'avais une envie pressante ! La voix d'Hermione s'élevait de la cabine centrale.

La pièce était plutôt de petite taille. Sur la droite se trouvaient trois cabines de toilette. Sur le mur gauche était accrochés trois lavabos. Un grand miroir décorait le mur juste au dessus. Un lustre pendait du plafond éclairant le tout.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire tes besoins dans un coin et recouvrir de paille ?

- Ça va pas la tête ! Cria la Gryffondor. Et puis je n'avais pas juste envie de faire pipi … Continua-t-elle beaucoup plus bas.

Millicent contourna Terry et se dirigea vers la première cabine de toilette.

- Toi aussi Bulstrode ?

- Bah maintenant que la porte est ouverte autant en profiter. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Terry soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il releva la tête et regarda Justin qui n'avait pas bougé de l'embrasure de la porte. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent quelques secondes, puis Justin baissa les yeux. Il commença à examiner les toilettes en détaille n'oubliant aucune tache de moisissures. Et ce pour ne pas penser aux yeux du Serdaigle qui le transperçaient de part en part.

Hermione sortit des toilettes, suivit de peu par Millicent.

- C'est bon tu es soulagée ? Demanda Terry très ironique.

- Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter mon cher Terry. Répondit Hermione tout aussi ironiquement.

- On devrait peut-être retourner en haut et attendre Harry et Draco. Proposa Justin timidement.

- Bonne idée. On a déjà exploré plus que prévu, mieux vaut ne pas accumuler les gaffes. Dit Terry en fusillant du regard Hermione.

Elle releva la tête haute et fière, dépassa Terry et sortit des toilettes à grandes enjambés. Terry ricana puis la suivi. Millicent se tourna vers Justin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Justin ?

- Non, non tout va bien.

Millicent sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et se doutait que Terry était responsable.

- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je te suis.

Puis ils franchirent tous les deux la porte pour rejoindre leurs compagnons d'infortune.

OoO

Harry montait toujours les marches plongé dans ses pensés lubriques, les yeux toujours rivés sur le postérieur du blond. Draco s'arrêta, cette fois-ci, ayant prévu l'action, le brun s'arrêta également à temps.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Draco ? Tu es devant une porte, ou c'est juste que les marches s'arrêtent sur un couloir et que tu as besoin d'un temps d'adaptation ?

- Le sarcasme ne te va pas du tout mon petit lion.

- Mouais. Alors ?

- Il y a une porte.

- Très bien on a plus qu'à retourner dans la salle et dire aux autres ce que l'on a trouvé.

- Mais on n'a rien trouvé du tout !

- Draco … Soupira Harry. Je sais ce que tu as en tête et c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Draco se retourna vers Harry, un petit sourire machiavélique collé au visage.

- Tu me connais si bien. Répondit-il.

- Draco ne fait pas ça …

Le Serpentard étala un peu de son sang sur la porte, provocant son ouverture.

- Oups, c'est trop tard.

Harry soupira bruyamment en remuant la tête de lassitude.

- On entre ?

- Après toi mon cher blondinet.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Draco poussa la porte pour entrer mais … rien. La porte resta bloquée à dix centimètres d'ouverture. Il poussa un peu plus fort. Après une minute de tentatives infructueuses et une crise de rire tonitruante d'Harry, Draco baissa les bras. Il se retourna furieux.

- Puisque ça te fait tellement rire, tente ta chance, monsieur je suis le plus fort !

- Très bien, pousse-toi un peu.

Draco et Harry changèrent de place. Le Gryffondor poussa un peu la porte à bout de bras. Puis la poussa avec son épaule. Elle bougea très légèrement.

- Haha ! Dit-il victorieux.

- Elle n'a bougé que d'un millimètre ...

- C'est déjà mieux que toi mon cher. Mais attend de voir la suite !

Il se mit dos à la porte et poussa de toutes ses forces, bloquant ses pieds dans une anfractuosité se trouvant au sol. Petit à petit la porte s'ouvrit. A bout de souffle, Harry s'affala au sol. Il avait suffisamment poussé la porte pour qu'un homme de corpulence moyenne puisse se glisser à l'intérieur.

- Et voila le travail. Souffla Harry hors d'haleine.

Draco se pencha vers le brun pour l'aider à se redresser.

- Merci mon petit lion. Susurra-t-il à son oreille juste avant de capturer ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser.

Puis il se glissa de l'autre coté de la porte. Harry resta estomaqué quelques secondes puis se glissa à son tour par l'ouverture.

Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux jeunes hommes pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Ils arrêtèrent le sort de lumière puis firent le tour de la salle des yeux. Elle était relativement petite. Au centre se trouvait une table ronde, un récipient rond trônait majestueusement en son centre. Sur les murs étaient accrochés trois tableaux et de l'autre côté il y avait une petite fenêtre. La lumière filtrait à travers cette ouverture et éclairait la table.

Harry se précipita vers la fenêtre. Il essaya de l'ouvrir. En vain … Il lança plusieurs sorts pour la faire exploser mais aucun n'eut d'effet. Il soupira puis regarda à l'extérieur. Draco s'approcha à son tour.

- C'est la forêt interdite. Murmura Harry.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près et sous cet angle en étant dans le château.

- Moi non plus.

- Si on se trouve dans le château ça veut dire que les elfes de maison peuvent peut-être nous venir en aide !

- J'en doute mais on peut toujours essayer.

Harry acquiesça.

- Dobby ? Dobby, vient, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses Harry abandonna.

- Il doit y avoir une sorte de sort d'insonorisation sur toutes les pièces.

- Surement. Répondit tristement Harry.

Le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur le paysage s'étendant devant lui. Le soleil disparaissait derrière la forêt interdite, inondant le parc et le château d'une douce lumière orangée. Tout était si beau, qu'il pensa quelques secondes qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve.

- Le soleil se couche juste devant nous.

- Oui c'est magnifique. Dit le brun.

- Ça veut dire que nous sommes dans la partie Ouest du château.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça peut nous aider?

- En rien … Cette partie du château a été abandonné depuis longtemps. Nous n'avons jamais eu cours dans cette zone depuis que nous sommes arrivés en première année.

- Jamais ils ne nous chercheront ici ...

- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils nous cherchent …

Harry fut soudainement envahi par une vague de tristesse. Draco remarqua la mine attristée de son amant et l'entoura doucement de ses bras, le rapprochant de lui. Il plaça ses mains sur l'abdomen d'Harry et posa son menton sur son épaule.

Ils profitèrent tous les deux de ce moment de douceur.

Harry tourna la tête vers celle de Draco. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, séparés de quelques centimètres seulement. Puis leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre. Draco fit tourner le corps d'Harry, pour le placer face à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément. Des dents mordillèrent une lèvre inférieure, tirant un petit gémissement de plaisir. La langue du blond quémanda l'ouverture de la bouche du brun pour retrouver sa jumelle. Harry répondit à cette demande, laissant les deux muscles commencer une dance enfiévrée. A bout de souffle les deux hommes se séparèrent. Draco embrassa de nouveau Harry, plus chastement.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras de l'autre. Chacun ne voulant briser le lien qui les reliait en cet instant. Harry recula d'un pas, il sourit tendrement au blond.

- On devrait peut-être regarder ce qu'il y a d'autre ici. Proposa Harry.

Draco se dirigea vers un des tableaux. Harry le suivit des yeux puis se dirigea vers le tableau qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Hey ! C'est le château ! Enfin une partie du château.

- Celui-là aussi. Il représente le hall et les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Celui-là représente le couloir juste devant la bibliothèque.

Harry se dirigea vers le troisième tableau.

- Et celui-là un couloir du deuxième étage.

Draco regarda plus attentivement la toile devant ses yeux.

- Draco, pourquoi il y a des tableaux représentant des parties du château ici alors que cet endroit est abandonné depuis au moins six ans. De plus ces représentations sont ressentes vu qu'il y a le blason des quatre maisons au dessus de la porte de la bibliothèque alors qu'il n'y était pas l'année dernière.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- De quoi ?

- Viens ici.

Draco sortit sa montre à gousset et regarda l'heure.

- Si je ne me trompe pas ça ne devrait pas tarder.

- De quoi tu parles je ne comprends rien …

- Regarde bien.

- Oui je regarde, et je ne vois rien de spécial !

- Patiente un peu.

Harry commençait à perdre patience. Les Gryffondors étaient connus pour leur courage et pour foncer tête baissée dans le tas, pas pour leur patience et leur sens de l'observation aiguisée. De plus voir Draco regarder sa monte toutes les trente secondes commençait à l'inquiéter. Puis soudain les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et trois jeunes filles de Serdaigle sortirent en rigolant.

- Mais … mais c'est Cho et ses deux amies !

- Hummmm j'avais donc raison.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Et regarde il y a tous les autres dans la Grande Salle !

- Harry calme toi. Je vais t'expliquer.

Harry détacha son regard du tableau et le posa sur son amant.

- Je t'écoute.

- Quand j'étais encore chez moi, avant la Dernière Bataille, il y avait, chez moi, de nombreux livres traitant de la magie noire. Un de ces livres parlait de la magie noire dans l'art. La musique, la sculpture, et la peinture. Je pense que ces tableaux ont été créés en utilisant cette magie noire. Ils ont pour fonction de permettre à la personne qui les regarde d'espionner tout ce qui se passe en temps réel dans ce lieu.

- C'est un peu comme les caméras de vidéo-surveillance chez les moldus ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une caméra de vidéo-surveillance … En tout cas ce sont des tableaux qui sont interdits, et de ce fait extrêmement rares.

- Comment ça marche exactement ?

- Et bien le sorcier crée un lien magique entre le tableau et le lieu représenté. Ce lien est indétectable, ce qui donne tout son pouvoir à l'œuvre. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus …

- Mais pourquoi ces tableaux sont ici ?

- Je pense que cette pièce est le repaire du tueur.

- Quoi ?

- Oui ça semble logique. Les tableaux lui permettent d'observer les va et vient des élèves et des professeurs dans le chanteau. De plus les trois lieux représentés sont des points stratégiques en termes de passage. La Grande Salle car tout le monde y passe trois fois par jours. La bibliothèque car la grande majorité des élèves vont travailler là-bas pour pouvoir utiliser les livres à disposition. Et le couloir du deuxième étage car nous y avons la majorité de nos cours.

- Sortilège, Métamorphose, et Défense.

- Histoire de la magie, et Arithmancie aussi.

- Ce qui veut dire que beaucoup d'élèves passent leur temps à cet étage.

- Exactement. Je suppose que le psychopathe a longuement observé nos déplacements pour pouvoir les prédirent et nous attaquer ensuite.

- Comment pourrait-il prédire tous nos comportements ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de tous les prédirent. Il a juste besoin d'un seul de nos déplacements, que l'on répète sans cesse. Et ce pour savoir où et quand attaquer.

- Hermione passe la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque.

- Millicent fait toujours un tour au deuxième étage après le repas.

- Justin a dit qu'il n'était pas allé manger dans la grande salle depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Toi et moi on va systématiquement dans le parc ensemble depuis trois semaines.

- Et Terry avait son entrainement.

- Hummm

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Terry je ne le sens pas du tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu étais au courant de son entrainement ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Bah tout comme toi je fais parti d'une équipe de quidditch et je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un entrainement des Serdaigles. On sait toujours à l'avance quand tombe nos entrainements pour ne pas avoir à se battre pour le terrain.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça …

- Je ne sais pas si Terry nous a dit la vérité ou pas. Il aurait très bien pu tous nous emmener ici.

- Mais il y a un problème dans ta théorie.

- Justin …

- Oui. Justin a dit qu'il s'était fait attaquer dans son dortoir. Or seul les Poufsouffles connaissent le mot de passe pour leur salle commune. Et comme les mots de passe changent très régulièrement, ça ne laissait que très peu de marge de manœuvre à Terry pour connaître leur mot de passe. De plus enlever un élève dans un dortoir relève du miracle.

- Oui …

- Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il tous nous tuer ?

- On pourrait se poser la même question pour chacune des personnes présentes ici.

- On devrait garder un œil sur eux.

Harry acquiesça puis se retourna vers la table.

- Tu penses que c'est une pensine ?

Draco s'approcha du récipient.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Ça pourrait être utile pour savoir si chacun de nous dit la vérité ou pas sur ses activités.

- Oui, mais si on l'utilise tu devras leur dire que tu as menti.

Harry soupira.

- Je sais que tu veux garder notre relation secrète, mais si ça nous permet de trouver le tueur on devrait quand même le faire.

- Tu as sans doute raison …

- De toute façon on a encore le temps d'y réfléchir. On devrait retourner voir les autres.

- Oui, ça fait trop longtemps que l'on traine ici.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Harry. Il s'arrêta juste avant de franchir la porte, se retourna et vola un baiser au brun. Harry le regarda étonné.

- On va retrouver les autres et je ne pourrai plus t'embrasser. J'en profite tant que je peux le faire.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Draco caressa la joue du Gryffondor puis franchit la porte après avoir jeter un "lumos".

Harry passa le bout de ses doigts là où la main de Draco l'avait touché. Il rougit légèrement, puis franchit la porte à son tour.

Tout était de nouveau trop sombre et silencieux. Soudainement Draco et Harry entendirent des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction. Draco plaça sa baguette devant lui prêt à combattre.

OoooO

_Voila le deuxième chapitre ! ^ ^ J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé l'attente trop longue. Je vais poster toute les deux semaines (j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire à côté donc ce n'est pas facile de trouver du temps pour écrire)._

_Pour le moment il ne ce passe pas grand chose mais ça va venir dans les chapitres suivants. Je fais tout pour laisser planer le doute sur tout les élèves présents, et garder le suspense !_

_D'ailleur je suis curieux de savoir qui, pour vous, est le coupable pour le moment. Et aussi pourquoi ! ^ ^ _

_Merci de me lire et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Ciao ^ ^_


	4. CHAPITRE N3 : JEU DE VIE OU DE MORT

_**Titre : Huis Clos Sanglants**_

_Auteur : Fenris'J._

Genre : Crime et Horror et pleins d'autres choses ^ ^

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Rating : M (Surtout pour la violence et l'aspect un peu glauque voire totalement sanglant)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : _Un jour, un loup s'infiltra dans un groupe de lapins qui étaient bons amis. Il ne montrait son vrai visage que quand tout le monde dormait … Et chaque nuit il dévorait un lapin. Les lapins qui ignoraient lequel d'entre eux était le loup, tinrent conseil, et décidèrent d'exécuter les uns après les autres tous ceux qu'ils suspectaient d'être la bête sauvage. S'ils tombaient juste, les lapins seraient sauvés. Mais s'ils se trompaient … Ils finiraient tous par se faire dévorer ! C'est d'une folie inspirée de cette histoire que __dont __nous allons maintenant parler … "Doubt" _

_Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ._

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour cet immence retard, mais entre la fin de semestre, les partiels de ma béta et les vacances, on n'a pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps. Mais promis, le chapitre 4 arrivera plus rapidement. J'espère que vous allez toujours autant adoré, et n'hésitez pas à faire pleins de supposition, j'adore ça ! Mwahahah Et dites moi si vous aimez ou pas !**_

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre... 

_** CHAPITRE N°3 : JEU DE VIE OU DE MORT **_

- Stupefix !

- Protego !

Le sort lancé par le serpentard ricocha contre un bouclier invisible et se fracassa contre le plafond. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses reflexes très développés que la jeune Gryffondor avait réussi à éviter le sort.

- Arrête Malfoy ce n'est que Hermione !

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, soupira le dit Malfoy.

- Mais tu es vraiment trop stupide !

- Non Harry, Malfoy a raison. On n'est jamais trop prudent vue la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Harry soupira se tortillant sous le coup de la colère. Sa meilleure amie prenait la défense du serpentard, c'était une première.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger ? Je pensais que nous devions nous retrouver dans la salle ronde.

- Ça fait déjà plus de vingt minutes qu'on vous attend. On a cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose donc j'ai décidé de venir vérifier par moi-même.

- Et venir toute seule tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? Demanda le blond d'une voix pleine de mépris.

- Non en effet … Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant par là ?

- Oui, il y a …Commença Harry

- On en parlera lorsque tout le monde sera présent. Ça évitera de devoir se répéter, le coupa Malfoy.

- Très bien dans ce cas rejoignons les autres.

Les trois sorciers se mirent en route en direction de leur point de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle Hermione fut soudainement prise de panique. Elle se précipita sur Millicent qui était assise par terre, près de l'autre porte.

- Milli ? Milli ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la jeune femme.

- Milli, pourquoi Terry et Justin ne sont pas avec toi ? Renchéri Harry.

- Je … Je ne sais pas … Il y a quelques secondes j'étais debout avec eux dans cette salle. Je te regardais passer la porte. Et maintenant je me réveille assise en votre compagnie. Je ne comprends rien …

- Ils sont où alors ? Dirent Harry et Draco en même temps.

OoO

- Terry réveille-toi s'il te plait !

Justin était en pleure. Il regardait désespérément son ami, qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il ne le distinguait pas bien, la vue troublée par les larmes. Le Serdaigle bougea légèrement, sortant de son sommeil.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, merci Merlin, soupira de soulagement le Poufsouffle.

- J'ai affreusement mal à la tête …

- Moi aussi.

- On est où Justin ?

- Je ne sais pas trop … surement dans une salle que nous n'avons pas ouverte.

- C'est Millicent qui nous a enfermés ici ?

Soudainement Terry écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il se rendait réellement compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Justin pourquoi on est attaché à des guillotines ? Demanda soudainement le Serdaigle apeuré.

Justin fondit en larme une nouvelle fois.

- Et pourquoi il y a un jeu d'échec entre nous ?

…

- Justin merde arrête de pleurer ! C'est pas comme ça que on va sortir de cette galère !

Le Poufsouffle renifla bruyamment, puis secoua la tête.

- Il y a un message juste là, répondit Justin encore sous le choc en montrant de la tête un papier a côté du jeu.

- J'arrive pas à lire. Il n'est pas dans le bon sens. Lit-le s'il te plait.

Justin prit une grande respiration avant de lire le message à voix haute.

_Jeu de vie ou de mort :_

_Attachés aux instruments de la mort, vous n'aurez pour seul ami que votre faculté de penser. Lors d'une dernière partie d'échec, vous déterminerez lequel d'entre vous mérite de respirer. Le gagnant vivra, le perdant mourra. Le temps s'écoule lentement, mais si les jeux ne sont pas faits à la fin du temps écoulé, la mort fauchera des deux côtés._

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Hurla Terry.

- On doit jouer l'un contre l'autre … répondit Justin dont les larmes embrumaient de nouveau ses yeux.

- Et lorsque le roi d'un de nos pions tombera on aura la tête coupé ? Demanda Terry la gorge noué.

- Je crois …

- On n'a qu'à attendre que les autres nous trouvent et nous libèrent.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde au sol, on est au centre d'une rune magique très ancienne. C'est une rune protectrice qui empêche quiconque de pénétrer dans cette zone. Personne ne pourra nous aider Terry …

Le Serdaigle regarda la rune qui les entourait. Il connaissait cette rune, pour l'avoir étudier en cours. Il essaya de se libérer en bougeant ses mains, mais les liens qui l'attachaient à la guillotine lui lassera les poignets. Découragé il reposa ses yeux sur son compagnon d'infortune.

- De plus je pense que notre temps est compté.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Terry.

- Il y a un sablier qui s'écoule et le message dit : Le temps s'écoule lentement, mais si les jeux ne sont pas faits à la fin du temps écoulé, la mort fauchera des deux côtés.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est au blanc de commencer la partie.

Terry soupira et baissa les yeux vers le plateau.

- Pion en E4, lança-t-il.

La partie avait commencé.

OoO

- Il faut retrouver Terry et Justin le plus vite possible, annonça Harry, qui aidait Millicent à se remettre debout.

- Ils ne peuvent être qu'en bas.

- Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Les quatre sorciers passèrent la porte, Draco en tête de fil. Les deux garçons découvraient pour la première fois les lieux. Ils détaillèrent rapidement la pièce des yeux. Puis Draco se retourna vers Hermione.

- Passe devant, tu connais cette pièce, et Millicent n'est pas en état de se protéger s'il y a du danger.

- Très bien …

Hermione se dirigea vers les escaliers, baguette à la main suivi des deux serpentards. Harry fermait la marche. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement. Arrivée en bas elle éclaira le petit passage sous le balcon.

- Par ici ce sont les toilettes, annonça-t-elle.

- Les toilettes ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Comment vous savez qu'il y a des toilettes de ce côté.

- J'ai ouvert la porte. Une envie pressante …

- Tu n'es pas si intelligente en fin de compte … soupira Draco. Allons voir s'ils sont là bas.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas de cette dernière remarque. Se rendant compte de la stupidité de son geste. Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers les toilettes. La porte était restée grande ouverte, et la pièce était totalement vide.

- Et bien, ils ne sont pas ici. Dit Millicent.

- Il y a quoi de l'autre côté ?

- Un couloir avec deux portes, répondit Hermione à l'adresse de Malfoy.

- Allons voir.

Ils sortirent des toilettes et traversèrent le hall pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la première porte, close, ils entendirent du bruit provenant de l'intérieur.

- Ils sont ici ! Cria Harry. Justin ! Terry ! Vous m'entendez ? Ajouta-t-il en tambourinant à la porte.

- Hermione ouvre la porte, demanda Harry en se retournant vers son amie.

- Je ne peux pas j'ai déjà ouvert les toilettes.

- Et moi la porte qui se trouve en haut, renchérit Harry.

- Ouvre là, toi, dit Hermione à l'adresse du serpentard.

- Je ne peux pas non plus j'ai déjà ouvert une porte.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers Millicent, la foudroyant du regard.

- Terry a déjà ouvert une porte également. Cracha Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la Serpentarde. Ça ne peut donc qu'être toi !

- Quoi ? Non je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas moi, je vous jure. J'ai été assommée. C'est peut-être Justin !

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, dirent Hermione et Draco en même temps.

- Stupefix ! Dirent-t-ils tout les trois en cœur.

La Serpentarde s'effondra au sol ne pouvant plus bouger.

Draco s'approcha de son amie, passa son doigt sur sa blessure, puis étala le sang sur la porte qui s'ouvrit.

OoO

_Quelque minute avant de l'autre côté :_

La partie était bien avancée. Fous, cavaliers, pions, et tours étaient tombés des deux côtés. Chacun se battait pour sa vie. Soudainement les yeux de Terry et de Justin brillèrent d'un éclat bien différent. Terry porta son attention sur Justin, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as compris ?

Justin hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Justin …

- Tu n'as pas le choix, sinon nous allons mourir tous les deux.

- Je ne peux pas …

- Fais-le ! Cria-t-il pleurant de nouveau. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps

- _Justin ! Terry ! Vous m'entendez ?_

Les deux intéressés tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte.

- Dépêche-toi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils assistent à ma décapitation, hoqueta Justin entre deux sanglots.

Terry reporta son attention sur lui. Il était totalement perdu, en pleure, décomposé …

- Si tu as l'occasion de voir ma famille dit leur que je les aime plus que tout.

- D'accord.

- Terry ?

- Oui ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, mais vu que je vais mourir je crois que la façon de le dire n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

- De quoi ?

- Terry, je t'aime … Depuis longtemps déjà, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire. Je n'ai pas le courage d'un Gryffondor …

- Je …

- Ne dit rien … Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, de l'autre côté de la porte on pouvait entendre le bruit très reconnaissable de sorts lancés.

- Ne laisse pas Millicent s'en sortir, sinon je serais mort en vain … dit Justin en regardant de nouveau le plateau de jeu.

Terry reporta son attention également sur la partie.

- Dame en C5.

La dame se déplaça lentement sur la case énoncée. Lorsqu'elle se positionna dessus, elle se leva de sa chaise, attrapa le dossier avec ses mains et fracassa le Roi noir avec. Les restes du Roi s'éparpillèrent sur le plateau. Un déclique retentit, les liens de Terry s'ouvrirent le libérant. La lame se trouvant au dessus de Justin se libéra, tombant sur le jeune Poufsouffle, lui tranchant la tête. Le sang gicla d'un seul jet, recouvrant le Serdaigle des pieds à la tête en quelques secondes. Il regardait terrifié le cou de son ami qui ne portait plus rien. Du sang coulait encore au rythme des derniers battements de son cœur. Sa tête roula jusqu'à la porte de la salle qui s'était ouverte en grand au même moment.

OoO

Terry se mit à hurler en essayant d'enlever le sang qu'il avait sur lui avec ses mains. Il était debout contre le mur le plus éloigné du centre de la pièce, maintenant immergé de sang. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le corps inerte de son ancien ami, ses dernières paroles toujours en tête.

Draco était ressorti de la pièce ayant soudainement envi de vomir toutes ses tripes. Il défonça presque la porte d'une des cabines de toilette, eu juste le temps de s'agenouiller puis se vida pendant de longues minutes. Il se redressa lentement, et se dirigea vers les robinets en tremblant. Il s'agrippa sur le rebord de l'évier pour ne pas s'effondrer, puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il était encore plus blanc qu'à son habitude et son visage reflétait la peur et le dégout. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible. Assister à une décapitation était surement la pire chose au monde, pensa-t-il. Il s'aspergea d'eau et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient pétrifiés, horrifiés par le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant eux. Les cris de terreur de Terry ajoutaient à la scène un aspect que l'on ne pouvait voir que dans les films d'horreur moldus. La marre de sang s'étendait de plus en plus dans la salle recouvrant une bonne partie de la superficie du sol, venant jusqu'à toucher les pieds des deux amis. Soudain Hermione sortit de sa transe, l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort provoquant en elle une furieuse envie de répandre ses tripes également, à même le sol. Elle se précipita dans les toilettes, entra dans la première cabine et vomit à son tour.

Draco avait suivi l'arrivée de la brune dans les toilettes, mais ne pouvait faire aucune remarque ni aucun sourire significatif, lui même choqué par la situation. Elle sortit des toilettes, blanche comme un linge et chancela jusqu'au lavabo voisin de celui utilisé par le Serpentard. Puis elle se mit à sangloter s'accrochant au rebord de l'évier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry se précipita sur Terry qui se débâtait toujours frénétiquement avec le sang qui le recouvrait. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Terry ! Regarde-moi !

Lorsque le contact visuel fut établit, le Serdaigle se figea.

_Terry, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime … _Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête en écho. Soudain une autre phrase résonna dans sa tête : _Ne laisse pas Millicent s'en sortir, Sinon je serais mort en vain …_

- Où est Bulstrode ? Cria-t-il la voix remplit de rage.

Harry sursauta en entendant Terry poser cette question.

- On l'a attaché dans le couloir. Elle …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Serdaigle se détacha de son emprise et déboula comme une tornade dans le couloir. Harry le suivit en courant.

Elle était là, attachée à la rambarde de l'escalier, totalement pétrifiée par la peur. Elle regarda Terry fondre sur elle recouvert de sang. Elle vit arriver le poing du Serdaigle qui s'écrasa sur sa joue laissant une marque sur sa peau claire. Harry attrapa Terry fou de rage par les bras et l'éloigna tant bien que mal de la Serpentarde.

- Elle est attachée Terry ! Et elle n'a plus sa baguette ! Elle ne peut plus faire de mal !

- Je m'en moque ! Je vais la tuer !

Les cris des deux jeunes hommes résonnèrent dans toute la pièce ce qui alerta Draco et Hermione qui étaient encore dans les toilettes. Ils déboulèrent à leur tour dans le petit hall, regardant alternativement Terry, Harry et Millicent.

- Je vais la tuer ! Répéta plus fort Terry, se débâtant pour échapper à l'étreinte du Gryffondor.

- Clame-toi Terry. C'est fini.

Terry arrêta de se débattre s'écroulant dans les bras d'Harry. Un long silence s'installa. Après plusieurs minutes Draco s'approcha de sa collègue de dortoir, la pointant de sa baguette.

- On fait quoi d'elle ? Demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.

- On l'enferme dans les toilettes, répondit Harry. Il n'y a que Hermione qui peut ouvrir cette porte. Elle ne pourra donc pas sortir.

Draco et Hermione hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Pitié ne faites pas ça ! J'ai rien fait ! Ce n'est …

Draco la gifla.

- Tait toi ! On ne t'a pas autorisé à parler.

Elle baissa la tête, résignée. Si même son meilleur ami ne la soutenait pas alors il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Harry lâcha Terry qui se redressa. Il regarda avec rage la Serpentarde qui fut soudainement prise de panique. Terry sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers elle.

- Je …

- Tait toi ! Hurla Terry.

Il s'approcha de Millicent.

- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je te tue sur place, susurra-t-il à son oreille. J'ai été clair ?

Elle remua la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Terry la détacha et la jeta sans ménagement vers la porte des toilettes. Hermione fondit sur Harry, pour se blottir dans ses bras. Draco et Harry regardait Terry, baguette à la main pour intervenir en cas de dérapage.

- Avance !

Elle regarda les trois autres personnes présentes, les suppliant du regard, mais tous trois baissèrent les yeux.

- J'ai dis AVANCE ! Hurla Terry en poussant Millicent dans les toilettes sans ménagement.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol froid en pleure. Draco rejoignit Hermione et Harry. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Terry jeta un sort non formulé sur Millicent et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille avant de fermer la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as jeté comme sort Terry ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est qu'une sale meurtrière !

- Terry !

- Ça va, ce n'est qu'un stupéfix pour ne pas l'entendre geindre, et supplier pendant des heures.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Hermione.

- Draco et moi avons découvert une salle en haut. On devrait peut-être vous la montrer.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Très bien dans ce cas on vous suit. Dit Terry.

OoO

Les quatre sorciers se frayaient un chemin dans le couloir très étroit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les escaliers qu'ils montèrent rapidement. Draco se faufila rapidement dans la pièce suivit de Hermione, Terry puis Harry. Lorsque la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Hermione se précipita vers la fenêtre, alors que Terry lui se précipita sur la pensine.

- C'est incroyable ! Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour voir la raison de cette dernière réplique. Hermione posa son regard sur la pensine et Terry sur la fenêtre.

- C'est incroyable ! Dirent-ils tous les deux de nouveau. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des deux protagonistes.

Harry et Draco avaient suivi l'échange sans parler.

- Vous avez essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non pas vraiment … Mais on a essayé d'appeler un elfe de maison pour avoir de l'aide, répondit Harry

- Ça n'a rien donné je suppose …

- Non cette partie du château doit être protégée par un sort de silence très puissant.

Hermione soupira découragée. Elle essaya de lancer des sorts puissants pour ouvrir la fenêtre mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux.

- Le tableau représente des parties du château.

- Oui se sont des œuvres faits avec de la magie noire pour espionner les passages des élèves et des professeurs dans les couloirs du château. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche Hermione, ajouta Draco avant que cette dernière ne lui pose plus de question.

Terry regardait toujours la pensine en réfléchissant. Il se retourna vers ses trois autres compagnons.

- On pourrait utiliser la pensine pour vérifier les souvenirs de tout le monde et en particulier de Bulstrode, déclara-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Comme l'a dit Draco on ne sait pas vraiment si on se dit la vérité les uns aux autres. Et même si je suis presque certain que ce soit Bulstrode qui soit responsable de tout ça, je ne peux pas l'être à 100%, ajouta-t-il. Ça serait un bon moyen de vérifier.

- Il a raison, dit Hermione.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils en arriveraient là. Ils s'étaient même entrainer à s'inventer de faux souvenirs pour ne pas dévoiler leur secret.

- On devrait commencer par les nôtres. On ira chercher Millicent plus tard, proposa Hermione.

- Très bien, soupira Harry. Heuuuuu je ne veux pas faire l'ignorant, je sais comment fonctionne une pensine pour avoir moi-même déjà visité quelques souvenirs, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour extraire un souvenir de sa mémoire.

- Ce n'est pas difficile Harry, répondit Hermione prenant le même ton de voix que lorsqu'elle s'apprête à expliquer les cours qu'il n'a pas compris. Il suffit que tu places le bout de ta baguette sur ta tempe et que tu penses au souvenir que tu veux extraire. Tu canalises ce souvenir pour le séparer du reste de tes souvenirs. Une foi que tu en es là, tu détache ta baguette de ta tempe et le souvenir sera comme attiré à l'extérieur de ton esprit.

Comme pour joindre le geste a la parole elle place sa baguette sur sa tempe puis la détacha faisant sortir de son crâne un filet blanchâtre et cotonneux qui pendait de sa baguette. Terry porta également sa baguette à sa tempe pour en retirer son souvenir. Ils déposèrent tous les deux leurs souvenirs dans la pensine.

- Terry … Tu devrais peut-être également déposé le souvenir qui correspond au moment où je vous ai quitté pour retrouver Harry et Malfoy …

Terry grimaça mais porta de nouveau sa baguette à sa tempe. Cette fois-ci le manège dura plus longtemps. Puis il déposa le souvenir dans la pensine.

Harry avait regardé Hermione et Terry sans réagir. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de soutirer à son esprit le souvenir "falsifié" plutôt que le vrai souvenir. Il ne voulait pas trahir son amant. Draco lui fit un sourire discret pour lui redonner courage avant de lui même extraire son propre souvenir de sa mémoire et le déposer dans la pensine. Harry posa sa baguette sur sa tempe il se concentra sur le souvenir qu'il avait inventé. Au prix d'un effort incroyable il réussit à le détacher du reste de ses souvenirs et à l'extraire de son esprit. De nombreuses perles de transpiration étaient apparues sur son front. Il s'approcha de la pensine et déposa la main tremblante son souvenir dans l'eau translucide.

- C'est toujours difficile la première fois, le rassura Hermione avec un grand sourire. C'est un peu comme si tu t'amputais d'une partie de toi.

A cette dernière réplique Terry dégluti bruyamment.

- Je suis désolé Terry ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … s'excusa Hermione en s'approchant du Serdaigle.

- C'est bon Hermione, ça va passer.

- Quelqu'un devrait peut- être resté présent ici au cas où … Proposa Harry peu sûr que cette nouvelle idée soit brillante.

- On est jamais trop prudent n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Hermione en regardant Draco. C'est bon je vais rester, ça me permettra d'observer ces tableaux plus attentivement.

Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent. Puis ils posèrent les mains sur le bord de la pensine et plongèrent dans leurs souvenirs.

OoO


End file.
